Copy Essence Deluxe
Copy Essences Deluxe are items in Kirby Super Star/''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' that give Kirby a new, Deluxe Copy Ability. They are Mostly found in Milky Way Wishes and are very useful since Kirby cannot gain most copy abilites by swallowing enemies in this sub-game. What's really helpful is that Kirby can use the Deluxe Copy Ability anytime he wants, even if he loses the ability. Locations of Copy Essences Deluxe (in Milky Way Wishes) Floria * Ice, in the Winter scene of the first room, head to the very left. * Fighter, in the winter scene of a pool, before a waterfall blocks you, there's a door at the bottom. * Cutter, in the room before the final door, in the summer months and there should be a door at the left tree. Aqualiss * Parasol, in the first room, there should be a bomb somewhere noticeable. Hit it an a door appears. Go through it for Cutter. * Sword, in the room where it's surrounded by water, go through the door on the bottom platform. Defeat the miniboss. * Beam, in the maze, go down, right, down, right, up. Skyhigh * Jet, in the first room at the wind channel, there's a Star Block above you. Go above it for Jet. * Wheel In the first room, ignite the cannon fuse and race to the cannon. It helps to have a Helper to burn it for you. * Wing In the maze, just keep searching and you'll find it. Hotbeat * Fire In the room with the cannons and an invincibility candy next to a Sir Kibble, hit the bomb the cannon launches you across that you pass. A wall of lava should appear. Now get the invincibility candy, come back down, and go through the hole the lava is pouring through. Go up and up for Fire. * Suplex In the cart room, there should be a place where the food is shaped like a cross. Slightly after that, there's a platform with breakable bricks abovehead. Go through them and defeat Bugzzy. Cavius * Bomb In the first room, keep going on the upper level and you'll reach it. * Hammer On the long ladder down, there's this place with a bunch of food but blocked with a wooden thing that needs to be hammered down. Go left of the room for Bonkers. * Stone In the second room, keep going up and hit the bomb. Water comes through. Keep going up and press the button on the high right platform. Swim back to the bottom and go through the newly revealed door. Mekkai * Yo-Yo In the place where it's windy, there's a door at the top. Go through it. * Plasma In the elevator room, go straight to the very top and go left. Halfmoon * Mirror In the cart room, you should pass a star block at makes up the floor. Go under it. * Ninja In the windy room, there's this door. You can't miss it. ??? * Copy In Plain Sight ja:コピーのもとデラックス Category:Copy Ability Category:Items